The Puppy In The Window
by AlorevFritz
Summary: Crowley's got a gift for Bobby, only this gift is a slight bit unusual. Not that Bobby's given any choice in the matter over whether he wants it or not. Now he'll just have to deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Part 1 of a series that could go on forever. Hellhounds are loosely based of the interpretation of them from an artist on tumblr. Thank you Gorlassar for your beautiful and inspiring Crobby artwork. Enjoy!**

**~Alorev**

"I have a present for you." Crowley was grinning, hands held behind his back and eyes bright as he shifted anxiously.

Bobby's eyes narrowed as he looked up from the thick, leather bound book on his lap. It wasn't like he wasn't used to Crowley popping in unannounced. He pushed the book onto the desk, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood and moved around the desk to lean against the front. "Do you? And good morning to you too."

Crowley shifted nervously again. "Yes, I do. Put your glasses on? Please darling?"

Bobby immediately raised an eyebrow in suspicion and slowly raised the holy fire scorched glasses to his face, the glasses Crowley had given to him a few months after they'd begun being together. "Am I gonna regret this?"

He slid the glasses on anyways and pushed off the desk to step toward Crowley, shoving his hands in his pockets. It was always fun to put the glasses on and see Crowley's tail and wings and horns and how they reacted in certain instances. The Crossroads demon's wings were fluttering excitedly, tail wrapped around his leg self-consciously and horns fixed in an upright position. Crowley grinned at him and took his hands out from behind his back. In his arms was a squirming mass of black fur barely bigger than Bobby's hand. Four red eyes blinked up at him curiously and Bobby felt his heart melt as two tails thumped against the chest of Crowley's impeccably pressed suit.

"No."

Crowley's wings drooped but he kept his expression neutrally hopeful. "Please sweetheart? She's one of Growley's pup and she's absolutely darling."

"I can't have a hellhound 'round here with hunters comin' through Crowl's." Bobby shook his head and tried to harden himself.

"But Roobeert." Crowley pouted. "You need the company and she'll take whatever commands you give her. She'll be great protection when she gets bigger."

"No." Bobby attempted to make it sound resolute.

"She'll replace the pup that whore Meg killed?" Crowley looked like he was bracing himself for Bobby's blow of rejection and Bobby knew it.

There was absolutely no way he could say no to both his lovers and the hellpuppy's wide, pleading eyes. For such a professional, business man-like demon, Crowley could pull off that look almost as well as Sam.

"First, Rumsfeld was a proper dog and he was male. Second, fine."

Crowley's leathery wings jumped happily, one of the few indicators as to his true mood. "Well then, meet your other Daddy pup."

He shoved the hellpup into Bobby's arms and Bobby had no choice but to take her. She clambered over him, barking excitedly and licking his face with her slobbery tongue.

"You need to name her, once you do she'll listen to only you or anyone you tell her to listen to, which I hope, dearest, would be me." Crowley pressed close against Bobby's side, scratching behind the hellhound's ears. "And see. I told you she was just darling."

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Bobby sighed, wrapping his free arm around Crowley's waist, idly reaching up afterwards to rub the spot between his wings that made Crowley turn to putty in his hands. "Uh...can't I just call it hellspawn?"

"Her, Robert, her." Crowley sighed but settled his head on Bobby's shoulder with a pleased rumble. "And no you may not."

Bobby sighed and let the pup snuggle into his chest with a long yawn, tongue lolling out. "'lright. You said she was to replace Rumsfeld. Panetta sounds like a girls name right?"

Crowley made a face and rolled his eyes. "You can't name all your dogs after American Secretaries of Defense."

"Like hell I can't, ain't that right Panetta? 'Sides, you named one of your dogs after yourself." Bobby lifted the dog up so they were eye to eye and she barked happily.

"Oh for the love of all that is sinful…" Crowley threw his hands in the air, heading toward Bobby's kitchen. "Where did I hide that bloody bottle of Craig?"

Bobby grinned at the hellhound, letting Panetta squirm so her front paws were on his shoulders. "Since I'm obviously not gettin' a choice in this, might as well wake the best of it. Hey?"

Panetta yipped at him and Bobby chuckled.

"Hey, Crowls?" How do I know when I gotta feed 'er or put 'er out?"

Crowley stopped in the midst of pouring himself a glass of Craig. He finished pouring after a moment and then came back into the study. "Hell hounds eat meat darling. And you could just put her out now."

The attempt at subtlety was lost on Bobby, who was now sitting on the floor and trying to keep Panetta from chewing on his boot laces. "Crowley, she's just a pup. She can't go outside all on her own. She's too little to be out there for too long an' she don' look like she's gotta go out anyways."

"Robert." Crowley sighed and downed his drink. "She's a hellhound. She can survive just about anything. Now would you please put her out?"

"Crowley." Bobby's gaze snapped up momentarily and there was a moment of hope before it became obvious that Bobby wasn't clueing into his fanned out wings or upright tail and posture. "Didja want me to take 'er or not?"

Crowley rolled his eyes and walked forward. "I did. But now…" He knelt in front of Bobby and Panetta capturing Bobby's chin in one hand and bringing their lips together. He whispered softly, seductively. "Now, I want you to put her outside."

Bobby stood up without speaking and Crowley grinned when the back door opened and closed with a quick order about staying in the yard and not attacking anyone.

Bobby came back and hauled Crowley up, pulling him toward the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who Let The Dogs Out

**A/N: ****As a side-note, some of the things the pups do in this series, probably aren't safe to try with actual dogs. I use the excuse that they're hellhounds so... Anyways, enjoy!**

**~Alorev**

Summary: Bobby isn't exactly pleased when he goes from owning one hellhound to three. The boys are likely to be even less pleased. Or at least so Bobby thinks.

Bobby had a problem. He had huge problem and he needed to stop. Because if he didn't the problem could potentially become much, much bigger than it already was.

Hecate rubbed against his leg, whining softly for attention and Bobby lifted her up to play with her siblings on his lap. She mewled happily, gnawing on Patton's ear.

He had a problem and it was all Crowley's fault. He'd known he had a problem when he accepted a hellhound puppy but he hadn't expected Crowley to show up at his house with a pitiful gaze and two more of the tiny terrors. Obviously Crowley had figured out exactly which facial expression to use when to use and when to use it to make Bobby bend to his every whim.

And there was the bastard now.

Crowley either didn't notice Bobby's glare or didn't care as he sauntered to the kitchen, tail swinging contentedly and wings resting against his back in what Bobby had come to know as a sleepy but content position.

"I hate you." Bobby smirked for a moment in triumph as Crowley stopped in shock before going back to being annoyed. "I was up at four to let these buggers out."

Crowley relaxed then, chuckling and wandered from the kitchen into the living room, fingers petting little four-eyed heads and wings embracing Bobby. "Come now buttercup. If you disliked them so much you wouldn't have taken them."

"That's the problem!" Bobby growled and allowed Hecate to climb up and around his shoulders to bat at Crowley's horns. The demon moved them playfully in what seemed to be some sort of game for the hellhound that obviously thought she was a cat. "They're ruling my life Crowls. Even Rumsfeld wasn't like this. I'm starting to feel like a crazy cat lady."

Crowley grinned with sharp teeth and chuckled, leaning over to kiss at the sensitive spot beneath Bobby's jaw and behind his ear, only to have Hecate climb on top of his head, sitting primly. "First of all, hounds are not cats. Second, it's only three, not a dozen. And third, you at least happen to be in a relationship."

Bobby sighed and obligingly petted Hecate with one hand, stroking Patton with the other before reaching beneath the couch to pull out a chewed up shoe for Panetta.

When he sat back up Crowley was frowning thoughtfully and carefully lifting Hecate off his head. "Though I do agree that perhaps they are running your life."

He gathered the three pups in his arms, shooing them outside quickly.

"And that is unacceptable." Crowley moved forward as he came back, pulling on Bobby's shirt to bring him to the edge of his seat and straddled his lap. "There's only one person who should be ruling your life and that's me."

Crowley moved to nip and Bobby's neck and Bobby arched his back, tilting his chin up to give Crowley better access and felt the demon sliding his hands beneath his shirt. "Mmm...being King of Hell just makes you entitled to everything then?"

"In your case yes." Crowley sighed softly, letting Bobby grip his wings, which were spread wide, his holy fire glasses tilting dangerously to one side. "But it seems to me you enjoy it that way-"

"Bobby!"

Crowley cursed vehemently and Bobby sighed, yelling back at the interruptions standing on his doorstep. "Whaddya want ya idjits?"

"In the house but I think Crowley's dog is guarding your door." Sam yelled back. "Can you let us in?"

"Say no and they'll probably leave."

Bobby met Crowley's challenging glare with a shrug. "Those boys run my life too, you knew that before we got involved Crowls."

Crowley sighed theatrically. "Fine, I'll get the bloody door. You go cover up those hickies. There's makeup in your bedroom."

"We'll discuss you puttin' makeup in my bedroom later. For now just heal 'em alright? They'll bust down the door if I'm not there in a few more seconds., hellhounds or not." Bobby stood up, letting Crowley move up on the tip of his toes to kiss him.

"Fine."

Bobby sauntered to the front door, the three hellpups prancing around his ankles as he opened it. "Can't believe you two are scared of a couple a pups. What kinda hunters are you?"

Dean froze in shock. "Sorry, what? What did you just say?"

Bobby sighed. "Pups. Crowley gave 'em to me. There's Patton, Panetta and Hecate an' no, you can't shoot 'em."

He ushered the boys in, passing them the spare holy fire glasses he kept around the house as he did. "You three."

The hellhounds turned to him, sitting mechanically and ears cocked as they listened for their masters commands. Bobby crouched down to ruffle their ears. "That's Sam and Dean. They're my boys. You play nice and protect them."

All three pups yipped in affirmative and behind Bobby, Sam's voice was breathless. "Oh..they're so tiny and cute…"

Long limbs sprawled out as he plopped down on the floor and gathered Panetta into his lap. "Dean, look, they're adorable. Come on." Panetta leapt up to put her front paws on his chest and licked Sam's face and Sam laughed in a way Bobby hadn't heard in years.

Dean attempted to look disgruntled as he sat down on the living room couch but almost immediately started indulging Patton when the puppy tugged playfully on his shoe. He found a rope toy and took one end, eyes lighting up when Patton took the other end and growled playfully, tugging with all his puppy might. Dean tugged right back, lifting Patton off the ground and the hellhound scrambled for purchase in the air, determined to hang on.

Bobby watched from the doorway with a fond smile when a hand covered his mouth and he was yanked backwards into the hallway by his belt. Crowley shoved him against a wall, kissing him fiercely. "The boys are occupied, the pups are occupied. Time for us to be occupied. Bedroom?"

Bobby listened to the happy noises of his adopted sons and puppies for a moment. Sam was laughing and Dean was growling back at Patton, Panetta was yipping happily and there was the sound of scrabbling claws as a ball bounced across the floor and at least two of the pups went after it. "Bedroom."

Crowley grinned and tugged him down the hallway.


End file.
